Un trocito de cielo
by Micalex
Summary: Un songfic ryosaku, no escribia hace arto! pero aqui esta como se siente Sakuno después de ver que Ryoma ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella... y como una simple llamada cambio su propia realidad...


**Holas!**

**Hace siglos que no subía un fic o.O, pero no había tenido tiempo ToT, con todas mis tareas y demases o.O estudiar no me dejaba tiempo o.O**

**Así que me di un tiempo para escribir este fic o.O**

**Es una de mis canciones favoritas: Un trocito de cielo; de Jaci Velasquez.**

**Es un songfic ryosaku, ojala q les guste!**

**Tennis no Oujisama no es mio ToT pero si lo fuera ¬¬ le habría dado menos sufrimiento a esta pareja ToT**

**

* * *

**

Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis. Es la portada de todas las revistas, diarios, y programas de deportes de la televisión. A sus 19 años, ya habiendo salido de la preparatoria, y de todo tipo de estudio, es uno de los más grandes tenistas ganando gran cantidad de torneos. ¿Quién es quien les habla? Yo, Sakuno Ryuuzaki; la nieta de su entrenadora en la secundaria. Yo lo conocí desde el séptimo grado, y desde ese momento he estado perdidamente enamorada de él; ese chico de frío carácter, amante del tenis. Creo que después de todo el tiempo que lleva fuera de Japón, ya se ha olvidado de mí. Desde que se fue USA, no lo he vuelto a ver. Quizás todavía tenga esa pelota que le regalé; tal vez este en uno de los tachos de basura de New York, donde he sabido, tuvo una ultima entrevista, con uno de los periodistas más famosos del mundo. Creo que Tomoka dijo que la trasmitirían aquí, hoy en la noche. Pero de seguro, ella y Horio deben estar ocupados ahora, como para preguntarles. Hace un tiempo, le llegó una carta suya a mi abuela¿es que no me recuerdas? Tal vez hablas con los sempais, pero ellos nunca me hablan de ti. Pero encontré esa foto que nos sacamos cuando ganó Seigaku el torneo de Kantou; y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

* * *

**No es necesario verte  
siento que tu estas aquí  
con solo imaginarte que puedo llegar a ti  
no es preciso tan urgente rozar tu piel**

**

* * *

**

Mi celular comenzó a sonar tranquilamente, yo dejaba de estar soñando despierta, como siempre lo hago. No hay remedio conmigo.

- _¿Sakuno?_ – oí la voz de Tomoka al otra lado de la línea.

- Dime Tomoka – le respondí sin ánimos; después de recordar como esa foto me traía tantos recuerdos.

- _Te quería invitar a mi casa; ¡vendrán a ver a Ryoma por televisión muchos de los sempais!_ – me dijo, dejándome con mis oídos adoloridos, de tanta emoción que parecía tener.

- Claro Tomoka, iré a las 8¿esta bien? – le respondí a mi amiga, que aún tenía esa voz que tanto se escuchaba en los partidos de Ryoma.

- _Perfecto¡te esperamos!_ – fue lo ultimo que logré escuchar antes de que cortara.

No podía pensar más que en eso, aunque fuera por televisión, podría ver ese verdoso cabello, y esos ojos color miel; no creo que haya cambiado tanto, aunque siempre podría reconocerlo, de eso estoy segura. Me levanté de mi escritorio, y me dirigí a mi habitación; debía vestirme. Después de bastante tiempo de tratar de encontrar lo indicado, me decidí: una falda lila, con un chaleco del mismo color, junto a unas botas rosa pálido, y una cinta en el cabello; como ahora me dejaba el cabello suelto, los recuerdos de mis trenzas largas quedaron atrás. Ya había crecido.

* * *

**Si te puedo tener así llenándote de espacio  
sentir tu voz hablándome de espacio  
yo escuche entre ilusión y verdad,  
aprendí que no existen distancias**

**

* * *

**

Mi celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, pero al contestar, nadie parecía estar al otro lado.

-_ Sakuno…_ - fue lo único que escuche; aunque fue tan rápido que no se si fue solo mi imaginación, o qué. Pero esa voz, podía jurar que se parecía a la de Ryoma, pero no podía ser, no lo había escuchado desde hace años; tal vez era falta de sueño.

Pero no podía negarlo, aunque no quisiera, lo extrañaba; lo necesitaba. Y después de todos estos años, nada parecía haber cambiado, para mí. Salí rápido de mi casa, y me dirigí a la de Tomoka, quién vivía con sus padres, en una casa más bien acomodada. Al llegar, me abrió ella; llevaba unos jeans y una polera manga larga, junto con su cabello hasta los hombros. Antes de salir de la preparatoria, tuve muchos problemas, pero ella siempre estuvo allí para apoyarme. Entré; y como me lo imaginaba, estaban Horio, y sus amigos junto con la mayoría de los sempais: Kaoru Kaidoh; Takeshi Momoshiro; Eiji Kikumaru;… todos menos el que yo esperaba encontrarme: Ryoma Echizen. Me senté en uno de sus sofás, junto a Horio y Tomoka, pero sabía que solo estaba estorbándoles a esa pareja; desde que comenzaron a salir, nunca me había dado cuenta de todo lo feliz que se veían juntos.

* * *

**No es tan difícil soñar  
con los ojos abiertos imagino tus besos  
no busco la realidad no pretendo sin ti,  
despertar por que sonando me gano contigo  
Un trocito de cielo**

**

* * *

**

Debería dejar de pensar en él, pero creo que ya estoy soñando despierta otra vez; pero de solo pensar en verte denuevo, me pongo así. Parezco una tonta soñando por su príncipe encantado. Reaccioné con el sonido de la televisión; y ahí estaba: mi príncipe no había cambiado nada. Solo estaba más alto y mejor, sus cabellos, sus ojos, y… ¡en que estoy pensando! Sakuno Ryuuzaki contrólate; pareces una niña de 12. Haz madurado. Y debes dejar de pensar en él. Su voz; ¡era igual que la del celular, debe ser mi mente la que esta jugando conmigo; eso es imposible. Pero de solo pensar en poder estar contigo otra vez, me siento feliz, como en las nubes; como lo estaba cuando aún seguías en Japón, aunque no te fijaras en mí. Mientras jugabas con ese toque que solo tu sabes tener, y yo trataba de animarte desde las rejas; pero solo fui para ti la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuuzaki… aunque creo que aún me recuerdas, en un pedazo de mi mente, aun siento esa esperanza, de que este en tus recuerdos, o algo más tal vez.

* * *

**Te quedas en mi mente y no consigo dibutir,  
dos almas simultando, puedo vivir  
y fue por ti  
llenando cada espacio  
y aprendí que no existen distancias.**

**

* * *

**

¿Ves lo que haces en mi mente? Me has hecho dejar de ser tímida; solo por ti… dejar de sonrojarme por todo, y dejar esas trenzas atrás. Creeme, ya no soy esa chica frágil, no soy la Sakuno que alguna vez conociste; aunque no tenga novio, soy una tenista reconocida en todo Japón, y no falta mucho para que llegue al extranjero. Pronto lograré ser la princesa del tenis, ya lo verás; y no tendré que seguir soñando que te acordarás de mí; porque buscaré mi propia felicidad; eso lo aprendí de ti Ryoma, mi príncipe… aunque tu no lo sepas. Siento como me toman del hombro, es Horio, quien me dice que ya terminó la entrevista, y hablándome de lo fantástico que era Ryoma allá. ¿Ya terminó? Ni siquiera recuerdo alguna parte de la entrevista. Me perdí todo¡por su recuerdo! Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma; pero antes de poder salir Kunimitsu Tezuka ya me tenía atrapada una mano, mientras que Takeshi Momoshiro me sujetaba de la otra. Cerré mis ojos, y al abrirlos, contemple quienes estaban en la sala también: la menor de los Tachibana, Ann Tachibana, se me acercó y me saludó. La otra aspirante a princesa del tenis estaba felizmente al lado de Momoshiro; si no lo olvido, ellos estaban juntos desde hace unos años. Pero ver eso, solo me recordaba a Ryoma.

* * *

**No es tan difícil soñar  
con los ojos abiertos imagino tus besos  
no busco la realidad no pretendo sin ti,  
despertar por que sonando me gano contigo  
Un trocito de cielo**

**

* * *

**

Y sigo viéndote; imagino que estamos en el caso de Tomoka y Horio; o de Ann y Momoshiro. Felices. ¿Porque no puedo estar así contigo? Es que nunca podrás saber mis sentimientos. Me safé de los dos chicos, llegando hasta la manilla de la puerta principal; pero estaba cerrada ¿es que era una broma? Me sentía ahogada, que planeaban con cerrar la puerta; todos ellos sabían que amaba a Ryoma y me dejaban encerrada así; que clase de amigos eran.

Traté denuevo salir por la otra puerta, con todas mis fuerzas tratando de salir de esa casa, me sentía horrible, y lo extrañaba¿nadie entiende eso? Solo tuve fuerzas para caer de rodillas; yo, una de las mejores tenistas de Japón, una de las más famosas chicas de estos años, caía en los sueños de un chico inalcanzable para mí. Sentí denuevo en mi hombro una mano, pero esta vez, era más calida. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, hace años que no me ocurría, pensaba que lo tenía bajo control; pero solo una persona podría tener aún ese efecto en mí…

* * *

**Si me siento triste busco tu alegría  
vienes y me sacas de monotonía**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Ryoma? – le pregunté al girar hacia el causante de lo que me pasaba.

- Sakuno… - le oí susurrar antes de ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

Estaba soñando, eso era lo más seguro. Pero, estaba ahí; Ryoma Echizen estaba ahí, a mi lado, viendo sus cabellos moverse lentamente, además de sus ojos felinos, que tanto me hacían sentir como años atrás…

- Sakuno… estás bien… - oí que me dijo suavemente, mientras me abrazaba dulcemente.

Sus brazos, eran tan calidos que sentía que no querría alejarme de su abrazo jamás. Volvía a sentir esa alegría que tenía a los 12, cuando aún estaba conmigo… Mis ojos rojizos lo miraban dulcemente, pero sentía aún tristeza¿porque me había dejado, y nunca me había hablado? Yo sabía que no era nada de él, pero mis sentimientos me pedían seguir queriéndolo… y en todos estos años, nunca cambio; en lo absoluto.

- Ryoma, yo… - le traté de responder, pero mi mente ya no estaba conmigo, ahora estaba con él.

* * *

**No es tan difícil soñar  
con los ojos abiertos imagino tus besos  
no busco la realidad no pretendo sin ti,  
despertar por que sonando me gano contigo  
Un trocito de cielo**

**

* * *

**

- Perdóname Sakuno, pero tuve miedo de que no me quisieras… como yo a ti… - me dijo, mientras veía como todos me miraban con caras raras.

¿No quererlo como él a mi? De que estaba hablando… si yo lo amaba, desde el primer día, cuando me invitó a una Ponta, cuando me ayudo sin querer en el tren, cuando le di mal las indicaciones… siempre lo quise; ¿pero como me quería el?

- ¿Cómo me quieres tu, Ryoma? – le pregunté lentamente; tenía miedo de su respuesta, pero aunque esperé oír su voz, nunca llegó; porque antes de poder decir algo, el ya tenía mis labios a su merced, sin poder yo reaccionar en el momento.

- Yo te amo Sakuno… pero… siempre tuve miedo… miedo de mí… de todo… - me respondió mirándome dulcemente con esos ojos dorados, y una sonrisa sincera.

- Yo también Ryoma – le dije mientras me alejaba un poco de su rostro – pero nunca me hablaste, nunca me llamaste… nunca tuve noticias tuyas… creí que me habías olvidado, o tal vez menos…

- Sakuno… nunca podría olvidarte – me dijo mientras me sonreía – y siempre supe de ti, tus amigos siempre me hablaron sobre ti… y siempre me preocupé de todo lo que hacías…

- Mis amigos… - miré a todos, y claro, ellos supieron todo el tiempo de Ryoma, pero nunca me lo dijeron… y por eso, a veces me llegaban regalos y nunca sabía de quien eran; ahora todo tenia sentido, las llamadas, los chocolates que aparecían en mi puerta; todo… - Ryoma… - lo abrasé, sintiendo como terminaba la música de la radio que había en la sala.

Y como si no existiera el tiempo, y todo el tiempo que él estuvo en USA fuera un mero sueño, sentí como desde ese día, Ryoma nunca más se alejo de mí, dándome junto a él, un trocito de cielo, un trocito de felicidad, que creí haber perdido cuando se fue… mas recuperé al sentirlo junto a mi denuevo… mi príncipe del tenis…

* * *

**Hace tiempo que no escribía uno XD**

**Pero pronto les tengo otro Ryosaku**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Mical-rose-star**


End file.
